I am
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Ketika Jungkook harus memahami kebenaran dalam dirinya. Namjin. Little Kookie. Dek Kookie. BabyKook . Baby Kookie. Namjoon Seokjin Jungkook Taehyung. taekook


Kookie : i am

Oneshot

.

.

Terkadang lebih baik tidak mengetahui suatu hal sama sekali bukan?

Itu membuatmu tak memiliki beban.

Membuatmu tak perlu bersusah payah dan merasa gelisah.

Cukup lebih baik tidak tahu bukan?

Tapi bagaimana kalau akhirnya kita tahu suatu hal yang menyakitkan. Suatu hal yang rasanya sampai mati pun kita tak mau mengetahuinya.

Seharusnya.

Seinginnya seperti itu.

Tapi memang sudah takdir kita tahu suatu hal.

Dan Jungkook rasanya seperti tertimpa runtuhan batu besar yang menghantam tubuh kecilnya.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka.

Jika sesungguhnya ia tak memiliki darah dari keluarga Kim.

Bahwa sesungguhnya dari awal dia bukan bagian dari keluarga Kim.

Yang sesungguhnya. Jungkook bukanlah anak dari Namjoon dan Seokjin. Bukan adik dari Kakak tercintanya , Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook itu. Orang lain.

Suatu itu, ia tengah merasa bosan karena ia harus sendirian berdiam diri di dalam rumah.

Mamanya pergi untuk mengontrol restoran mereka.

Papanya pergi bekerja.

Hyungnya pergi bermain.

Jungkook sendirian. Dan merindukan mereka. Ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya pada kamar Namjoon. Ia suka tidur di kamar orang tuanya.

Terasa lebih hangat dari kamarnya.

Namun rasanya ia begitu bosan. Bukan berniat jahat. Tapi bocah sepuluh tahun hanya terlalu bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya. Sama sekali tak memiliki mood untuk bermain dengan puluhan mainan nya. Sama sekali tidak mood untuk bermain bersama temannya. Ia hanya merindukan keluarganya.

Jungkook membuka tiap laci yang ada di kamar Namjoon dan Seokjin. Membukanya satu persatu lalu menutupnya.

Awalnya ia sempat heran karena ada laci yang sama sekali tak pernah ia sentuh. Kini tak terkunci.

Ada kain bayi disana. Pakaian, selimut dan tas bayi. Jungkook tersenyum. Pasti miliknya.

Ia mengambil benda-benda itu. Terasa sangat kecil. Jungkook mulai terheran. Benarkah ia benar-benar pernah sekecil itu? Bahkan tangannya tak dapat masuk ke dalam baju kecil itu sekarang.

Jungkook kembali melongok isi laci. Ada beberapa kertas. Jungkook sudah pandai membaca tentunya. Orang-orang bilang ia mewarisi kecerdasan Papanya.

Disitu tertulis Jeon Jungkook .

Awalnya ia bingung. Nama siapa itu? Nama depannya seperti namanya. Jungkook. Namun nama belakangnya kenapa Jeon? Tidak Kim?

Apa Jungkook memiliki kembaran? Pikirnya saat itu.

Rasa penasarannya kembali tumbuh. Ia mengambil kertas lagi. Disitu tertulis pengangkatan anak.

Umurnya 10 tahun. Tapi ia tahu apa itu pengangkatan anak. Disitu bahkan tertulis perpindahan nama dari Jeon Jungkook menjadi Kim Jungkook.

Itu berarti...

Jungkook bukan anak Seokjin kan?

Saat itu. Jungkook hanya merenung. Sulit rasanya bagi bocah sepuluh tahun untuk memahami itu semua.

Ia tahu arti dari itu semua. Ia hanya sulit untuk paham.

Jadi disini. Jungkook bukanlah anak kedua orang tua yang amat ia sayangi itu?

Sore itu, ia kembali memasukkan benda-benda tadi ke dalam laci. Dan lebih memilih meninggalkan kamar Namjoon.

Semua ruangan berubah menjadi dingin baginya.

.

.

.

Jungkook terus menangis sedari tadi hingga ia terlelah dan terlelap tidur

Ia memimpikan bagaimana Namjoon dan Seokjin mendorongnya keluar dari rumah. Ia memimpikan bagaimana ia sendirian menangis mencari Namjoon dan Seokjin. Ia memimpikan bagaimana Taehyung Hyung menguncinya di dalam ruangan gelap dan berteriak Jungkook tidak boleh kembali.

Jungkook menangis begitu kencang. Dan terbangun.

Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Seokjin. Seokjin ada di kamarnya, dengan wajah ketara khawatir.

Dan Jungkook menangis lagi.

"Sayang kenapa?" Seokjin langsung memeluk anaknya. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan bagaimana Jungkook tertidur. Anak itu pastinya bermimpi buruk. Ia bersyukur pulang pada waktunya. "Cup cup sayang jangan menangis. "

Jungkook terus menangis sesenggukan di dalam pelukannya. "Itu hanya mimpi buruk sayang. Mimpi buruk. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Jangan menangis "

Jungkook ingin berteriak. Bahwa rasanya mimpi buruknya kali ini akan menjadi kenyataan.

Ia bukan anak dari pria yang tengah memeluknya sekarang.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengamati seisi rumahnya. Tidak. Maksudnya rumah Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Ia tak akan pernah mewarisi rumah ini. bahkan seharusnya ia tak mendapati dirinya duduk nyaman di atas sofa empuk.

Ini semua bukan miliknya. Ia hanya orang lain. Yang rasanya menyusahkan bagi Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Dulu Jungkook sering berlari ke sana ke mari. Hingga Seokjin harus berteriak padanya. Namun kali ini ia akan memilih duduk anteng. Ia tak mau memecahkan suatu barang dan menyusahkan Mama karena harus berteriak padanya .

Dulu Jungkook akan sering bergoyang di atas kursi makan. Memberikan piring nya pada Soekjin meminta lauk lebih dan meminta Seokjin memasakkan sesuatu yang enak untuknya. Kali ini, Jungkook akan diam, memilih mengambil nasinya sendiri. Secukupnya- tidak tidak cukup. Itu bukan porsinya, tapi ia sadar diri. Ia sudah menumpang makan gratis disini.

Dulu Jungkook akan masuk ke kamar Kakaknya yang berjarak 6 tahun dengannya tanpa permisi. Mengganggu kakaknya yang tengah bermain video game dan meminta bermain bersama. Sekarang, ia bahkan tak berani masuk. Ia menatapi seluruh mainannya. Sebanyak ini. Pasti Namjoon dan Seokjin menghabiskan banyak uang untuknya.

Jungkook sudah tidak sering panasan di luar dan berlarian sana sini. Ia akan berada di kamar mengerjakan tugas dan belajar. Ia ingin menjadi orang pintar memiliki banyak uang agar dapat mengganti kebaikan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Dulu ia sakit-sakitan. Pasti melelahkan bagi Namjoon dan Seokjin untuk merawatnya. Menghabiskan banyak uang.

Pasti mereka membenci Jungkook.

Ia hanya anak sepuluh tahun. Sesungguhnya pemikirannya belum sampai sana. Tapi ia dipaksa oleh dirinya sendiri untuk berpikir sampai sana . Ia sudah berpikir cepat atau lambat mungkin ia harus keluar dari rumah ini. namun siapa yang akan ia tuju? Ia sendirian. Ia tidak mengenal siapapun kecuali keluarga Namjoon.

Mungkinkah Namjoon dan Seokjin akan mengusirnya suatu saat nanti?

.

.

.

Malam itu Jungkook tengah meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Seokjin. Dimana Seokjin tengah mengelus lembut rambutnya. Membuat Jungkook sedikit mengantuk.

"Jungkookie kenapa sekarang makannya begitu sedikit? Kookie sakit?" Jungkook mendongak, lalu menatap Mamanya.

"Tidak ma."

"Lalu kenapa makannya sangat sedikit hm? Bukan Kookie sekali." kekeh Seokjin dan membuat Jungkook terduduk dengan tiba-tiba.

"Mama tidak marah jika Kookie makan banyak?" tanya si kecil yang membuat kening Seokjin mengkerut. Apa maksudnya?

"Hey sayang." Dengan gampang Seokjin membawa Jungkook ke pangkuannya. "Kau tahu. Hal yang terpenting bagi seorang Ibu adalah melihat anaknya tumbuh sehat dan makan dengan lahap. Mama akan sangat sangat bahagia jika Kookie makan dengan banyak dan menghabiskan seluruh masakan mama. Mama merasa di cintai dan senang melihat Kookie sehat." Jungkook diam. Ia sedikit demi sedikit mencerna kalimat Seokjin. Anak sepuluh tahun itu hanya terlalu naif itu memaknai hidupnya saat ini.

"Mama sayang Kookie?" Hanya kalimat itu yang terfikir olehnya. Dan sesungguhnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling ingin Jungkook tanyakan. Namun ia terlalu takut dengan jawaban yang belum pasti.

"Mama sangaaaaaat sayang Kookie. Papa juga. Hyung juga. Semua sayang Kookie. Tak ada yang membenci Kookie." Jungkook melengkungkan bibir dan itu tertangkap mata Seokjin. Ia mencoba tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Jungkook. "Jungkookie itu anak Mama. Tentu mama sangat sayang ke Kookie. Jadi Kookie tidak boleh meragukan itu lagi oke?"

"Jungkookie boleh makan banyak?"

"Harus."

"Jungkookie boleh bermain kesana kemari?"

"Boleh asal jangan kelelahan."

"Jungkookie boleh menjadi anak mama selamanya?"

Seokjin terkesiap. Dadanya tiba-tiba sakit bahkan kesulitan untuk bernafas. Ia memaksakan senyum di depan Jungkook. "Sayang. Kau itu anakku. Anak mama. Selamanya akan jadi anak mama." Seokjin memajukan badan untuk mengecup hidung Jungkook. "Jungkookie anak Mama."

.

.

.

.

Tak hanya bagi Seokjin. Namjoon merasakan perbedaan pada Jungkook minggu-minggu ini. Anak itu tak seceria biasanya. Anak itu tak banyak tertawa. Anak itu tak meminta banyak hal seperti biasanya.

Mereka khawatir tentu saja.

Namjoon sengaja merungai jam kerja di hari sabtu ini. Masih dengan jas kantor nya, ia melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Jungkook.

Biasanya jam segini Jungkook akan bermain di ruang tengah lalu menyambutnya pulang.

Ia merindukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil itu.

Bibirnya langsung tersenyum saat menemukan Jungkook ternyata tengah membaca. Anak itu terlihat serius.

Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat Papanya berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Papa."

"Hai buddy." Jungkook mengerutkan kening saat Papanya justru berbelok ke arah lemarinya. Jungkook menutup buku lalu meletakannya di samping.

"Papa sedang apa?" Namjoon hanya diam saat memilih pakaian Jungkook.

Dengan senyum ia melangkah ke arah anaknya yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Kookie sedang apa ?"

"Belajar."

"Di hari sabtu? Kenapa bukan Jungkookie sekali rasanya?" Jungkook merasa bingung. Namjoon menghela nafas. "Hey buddy. Kau tahu. Papa melihat kau berubah akhir-akhir ini." Jungkook hanya diam.

"Mana Jungkook yang akan meminta mainan tiap minggu dan meminta jalan-jalan. Mana Jungkook yang akan menelepon Papa dengan suara kencang dan meminta Papa membawa makanan saat pulang kantor? Mana Jungkookie yang akan menjemput Papa di ruang depan? Hm? Papa rindu." Tanpa di duga Namjoon memeluk Jungkook erat. Membuat si anak sedikit merasa sesak namun begitu tersentuh dengan kalimat Namjoon.

"Papa merindukan Kookie?" Namjoon mengangguk. "P-papa ingin Jungkook meminta mainan?" Namjoon mengangguk. "Papa tidak marah?" Namjoon menggeleng. "Papa sayang Kookie?"

Namjoon melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook dengan hangat. Ia tersenyum mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook. "Hei buddy. Kau itu teman terbaik Papa. Supporter tertampan Papa. Papa rindu saat Jungkook akan menyemangati Papa saat bertanding badminton dengan Taehyung Hyung. Kita tim terbaik di dunia. Dan jika jawabannya Papa tidak sayang Kookie. Percayalah. Itu adalah kebohongan terbesar di dunia. Coba papa pinjam buku Kookie." Namjoon mengambil buku tulis Jungkook. Dengan diam Jungkook melihat bagaimana Namjoon tengah menggambar hati di buku tulis nya. "Nah ini hati Papa. Setengah hati Papa milik Mama. Namjoon mencoret-coret sebagian bentuk hati nya dengan pensil." Namjoon tersenyum menatap Jungkook. "Lalu sebagian lagi milik Taehyung." Namjoon mencoret bagian kosong hati. Dan kini hati itu sudah penuh.

Jungkook tahu tak ada tempat untuknya.

Ia menatap Namjoon dengan sendu.

Dan Namjoon tersenyum.

Mengambil spidol merah Jungkook.

"Lalu.. Ini adalah bagaimana Jungkook memiliki hati Papa." Namjoon mengarsir seluruh hati. Menutup semua bagian yang tadi ia coret dengan spidol merah, hingga hati itu kini berwarna merah total. "Jungkook mengisi seluruh hati Papa. Bersanding manis dengan Mama dan Hyung. Sudah mengerti?"

Jungkook menangis lalu menerjang Namjoon dengan pelukan. Namjoon tahu ada banyak hal yang di pikirkan Jungkook.

"Nah buddy. Jangan menangis. Papa sudah menyiapkan baju untuk kita pergi. Jadi lebih baik sekarang ganti baju. Kita jalan-jalan membeli banyak makanan dan mainan " Jungkook melepas pelukan lalu menatap Namjoon takjub.

"Kookie boleh beli apa saja?"

"Apa saja."

"Jungkookie sayang Papa."

"Kami semua menyayangi Jungkook."

.

.

.

Jungkook merindukan Taehyung tentu saja.

Dengan langkah kecil. Kini ia membuka kamar Taehyung. Setelah sekian lama ia tidak mengganggu Taehyung.

"Hyung." teriak Jungkook dan seketika membuat Taehyung terlonjak kaget lalu menutup laptop dengan cepat. Berbalik menoleh Jungkook dengan gugup. "Hyung liat apa?"

"Kartun." ooo Jungkook mengangguk. "Hyung Kookie-"

"Kookie sayang. Makan susu dan cake mama sini." terdengar teriakan Seokjin dari bawah dan membuat mata Jungkook berbinar bahagia.

"Hyung nanti Kookie ke sini lagi !" Jungkook segera berbalik sambil berlari. Taehyung mengangguk dan merasa gemas pada adiknya. Ia sangat menyukai binar jernih mata Jungkook.

Setelah kenyang Jungkook kembali memasuki kamar Taehyung. Namun si Hyung tidak terlihat di kamar. Jungkook merasa bingung. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk ke balkon dan benar. Taehyung tengah berada di sana.

"Hyung sedang apa?" suara kecilnya membuat Taehyung menoleh.

"Menunggu bulan."

Jungkook melongok. Langit terlihat bersih. Bahkan tak ada awan rasanya.

"Mana bulannya. Belum muncul ?"

"Sudah datang."

"Mana?"

Taehyung mengusak gemas rambut Jungkook menariknya untuk ia rangkul. "ini dia." awalnya Jungkook bingung namun detik selanjutnya ia memukul Taehyung

"Hyung apa si." Taehyung tertawa mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Jungkook.

"Jungkook kemana saja. Hyung rindu."

"Kenapa semua orang merindukanku?" Taehyung berjongkok lalu mencubit pipi Jungkook.

"Karena kau banyak berubah. Bukan Kookie yang dulu yang ceria. Kami semua rindu."

Jungkook tahu. Pasti Taehyung pun tahu bahwa Jungkook bukanlah adik kandung Taehyung.

"H-hyung menyayangi Kookie tidak?"

"Sangat." jawab Taehyung cepat. "Sudah Hyung bilang. Kau itu bulan. Layaknya sinar yang menerangi malam kami. Karena kehadiran Jungkook, kami merasa begitu bahagia. Bercahaya. begitu terang."

"Benarkah?"

"Mm ! Kau itu alasan utama kenapa keluarga ini terlihat sangat bahagia." Jungkook ikut tersenyum saat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Semua bahagia karena Kookie?"

"Sangat." "Kami tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Kookie."

"Hyung tidak marah kalau Kookie mengganggu Hyung?"

"Memang Hyung pernah marah?" Jungkook lalu tersenyum memberikan Taehyung sebuah pelukan.

"Hyung. Kookie boleh tidur dengan Hyung ?"

"Nah benar. Saatnya tidur Bunny." Taehyung dengan cepat menggendong Jungkook. Membawanya berlari menuju kasur. Membuat Jungkook berteriak nyaring.

Keluarga Kim itu tinggi-tinggi. Dan Jungkook yang berumur 10 tahun itu masih terasa begitu kecil bagi mereka.

.

.

Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Seluruh keluarganya sangat menyayanginya.

Membuat Jungkook yakin. Bahwa ia benar-benar keluarga Kim. Bahwa ia juga anak dari Seokjin dan Namjoon. Bahwa ia adik kesayangan Taehyung.

Ia akan tersenyum bangga saat Namjoon memperkenalkan bahwa Jungkook adalah anak bungsu mereka.

Ia merasa di sayangi. Ia merasa di lindungi. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya memiliki darah Kim.

Namanya Kim Jungkook. Selamanya ia akan tetap jadi Kim Jungkook. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan ikatan darah. Tak ada yang membahas soal pengangkatan anak. Jadi mereka akan selalu menganggap Jungkook darah mereka.

Jungkook rasanya tak akan pernah menyesal masuk ke dalam keluarga Kim.

.

.

Selama mereka menyayangimu. Dan kalian menyayangi mereka. Apapun itu akan menjadi ikatan tak kasat mata yang akan terus terlilit hingga rasanya kita tak akan pernah bisa melepas satu per satu lilitan tersebut.

.

.

End.

Shinkinas

.

.

Yuk yang suka dek Kookie kalian bisa baca kumpulan ff dek kookie di akun wp ku shin-kinas. Ga Cuma oneshot si ada chapternya. Go cek ! And be active reader love


End file.
